Banlieue bleue
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Quelque chose a changé, dans la maison du bout de la rue.


Yo ! Ce texte a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Atmosphère. Mes excuses d'avance.

Bonne lecture !

 _Banlieue bleue_

Il y a comme quelque chose qui a changé dans la maison du bout de la rue. Je n'y habite pas, mais c'est tout de même un peu chez moi. Je m'y balade. Je m'y installe. On m'y donne à manger, et un peu d'affection, juste, un peu.

C'est une grande maison, construite sur trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a le salon, décoré tout en vert et bleu et sable Quand on s'assied sur le canapé du salon, un vieux meuble recouvert de coton rêche, dont la couleur lagon a été délavée par les années, on se croirait presque sur la plage, ou dans un endroit de ce genre, où il y aurait le bruit des vagues et l'odeur du poisson. Il y a la cuisine, avec une très grande fenêtre, et le bureau de Naminé. C'est là qu'il y a son ordinateur, et tous les papiers de la maison, avis d'imposition, papiers d'assurances, livrets de famille, taxes foncières, carnets de comptes. Dans cette pièce, elle est un peu différente. Elle ressemble a une Grande Intendante, la tête dans les papiers et l'air sûr d'elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est une Grande Intendante, mais c'est ce que dit Vanitas, alors je le crois. Vanitas, c'est un type un peu étrange. Il ne ressemble pas aux gens d'ici. Quand il part le matin, il ne prend pas la voiture, mais sa moto, et il ne porte pas de chemise. Il est jeune, aussi – enfin, plus vieux que je ne le serai jamais, mais jeune pour un humain. Parfois, je me demande comment il a atterri là, dans cette banlieue paisible. Comment il fait pour en avoir l'air heureux – faisait, comment il faisait – mais je sentais dans ses yeux que ça avait voir avec Xion.

Xion, c'était une petite boule rouge qui fait beaucoup de bruit, puis une forme plus grande, qui marche avec un sourire. Elle a sa chambre au premier étage, avec un lit aux rebords de bois blanc et des murs bleu ciel. Elle met toujours le bazar, mais ça se range miraculeusement. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Xion, mais … À côté de sa chambre, il y a la salle de bains, et puis de l'autre côté du couloir, la bibliothèque, et à côté de la bibliothèque, l'autre chambre. De la bibliothèque part un escalier qui grince dès qu'on y pose la patte, et si on le grimpe, on arrive fac à un espace scindé en deux. À droite, des toiles à n'en plus finir, des pots de peinture, des carnets, des objets étranges. À gauche, des peluches éparpillées, des coffres à jouets, des plateaux de jeux. D'un côté comme de l'autre, c'est un joyeux bordel, qu'on ne doit jamais rangé.

Mais ils ont rangé, à gauche. Ils ont remis les jouets dans leurs coffres il y a cinq mois, ils ont replié les plateaux de jeux de société. À droite ça s'est empiré. Quand on arrive de l'escalier, ça donne une image troublante de déséquilibre. Comme si la maison avait toujours tenu sur sa tête et non pas sur ses pieds, tout à coup les choses se sont effritées. L'atmosphère a changé.

Je ne crois pas que je vais revenir ici, plus beaucoup. Assise à côté de Naminé, je la regarde dessiner un ours en peluche au milieu du salon. Elle ne faisait jamais ça, avant. Elle a un espace à elle, mais maintenant elle s'étale partout. Elle est catastrophée, la maison est catastrophique. J'entends un moteur qui s'approche, qui s'arrête, et bientôt des clés.

Un salut qui résonne comme un silence. Je n'aime pas ça. Je vois Naminé quitter sa place. S'approcher.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus. »

Il y a eu des mois, des mois de mots-silences, et ça aboutit à ça, cette phrase que je ne comprends pas trop. J'avoue ne pas bien saisir le concept d'amour chez les humains.

« Quoi ? »

Vanitas grogne, allume une cigarette. Ça sent mauvais. Naminé ouvre la bouche, comme pour répéter cette phrase familière « Ne fume pas dans les pièces communes », mais elle se retient. Change d'avis.

« Tu ne me touches plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle le regarde, on dirait qu'elle parle à un fantôme.

« Quoi ? »

Il est comme en boucle sur ce mot, c'est étrange. Il avait de la répartie, avant. J'aimais sa répartie. L'air est glacé et lourd en même temps, la maison familière devient tout à coup étrangère.

« Est-ce que tu me trompes ?

— Quoi ? »

Encore, quoi, puis un temps. Puis …

« Non. »

Le regard de Vanitas se pose tout autour. Je devrais filer, mais il a fermé la porte. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je miaule. Ils ne me regardent pas.

« Alors pourquoi …

— Tu sais. Merde.

— Ça va faire six mois, Vanitas. Tu m'embrasses à peine.

— Et toi tu comptes ?

— Oui. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Compter et attendre. Je compte et j'attends. J'ai compté les heures, les jours, les semaines et les mois, j'ai attendu, et j'ai assez attendu, pourquoi tu restes ici ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

— Je ne veux pas …

— Me laisser seule ? C'est ton excuse ? Mais je me sens seule quand je suis avec toi. Fais tes valises, puisque tu ne m'aimes plus.

— Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. »

Elle encaisse. Je miaule plus fort. Elle me regarde, elle devait avoir besoin d'une distraction. Mais elle n'ouvre pas la porte.

« Je sais.

— Tu lui ressembles.

— C'est elle. Elle qui me ressemblait. »

Il hausse les épaules, comme si c'était de peu d'importance. Il m'agace. Il est devenu lâche. Il l'était peut-être déjà avant, simplement, ça ne se voyait pas. Il fonçait dans le tas, mais lâchement, pas par courage, par peur de ne pas réfléchir. Je veux partir. Je file dans les escaliers. Il y a la chambre vide. La bibliothèque fait la gueule. La salle de bains et la baignoire pleine d'auto-collants antidérapants. L'autre chambre, où on ne sait plus dormir. Je reprends les escaliers. Il y a le déséquilibre. La maison qui marche sur la tête avec la moitié du crâne cassée. C'est encore plus violent qu'en bas. Je redescends. Ils ne crient pas.

« Bah c'est raté.

— Va-t-en. S'il-te-plaît. Va-t-en. »

Il soupire. Il est pâle. Il ressemble à une cicatrice neuve. Mais je sais que sa plaie est encore à vif.

« Je pourrai –

— Oui. »

Je n'ai jamais aimé Xion. Elle tirait sur ma queue. Elle me courait après. Elle me portait. Mais j'aimais l'atmosphère qu'elle avait créée malgré elle, ce huis clôt forcé de deux être qui n'avaient jamais rien voulu partager d'autre qu'un soir et quelques soupirs. Voilà l'heure du dernier soir, des derniers soupirs. La cendre de la cigarette de Vanitas tombe au sol, et comme il la regarde s'échouer il remarque ma présence. Il ouvre la porte. Je sors. Je fais mes adieux à la maison secoué d'un ressac triste, d'une marée noire. Peut-être les prochains, je me dis, peut-être les prochains sauront mieux être heureux. Je ne veux pas savoir la suite, je ne suis pas curieuse de la fin. Je les abandonne et sans remord. Et malgré moi je saurai demain, en voyant la place de la moto de Vanitas, ce qu'il advient d'eux au final, et malgré tous mes efforts pour me convaincre de rester dans la maison d'à côté, les yeux sur les aiguilles à tricoter de Madame, mon regard traînera par la fenêtre, et alors je saurai. Mais j'oublierai vite.


End file.
